The Turmoil of a Teenaged Mind
by In My Darkest Daydream
Summary: Damon sighed, sitting on the bed before saying awkwardly, "I think it's about time we had a talk." Jeremy stared at the vampire, deadpan. "Really?" The boy said dully.


Jeremy brushed the pencil across the sketchpad, marveling how the lead shaped the upper lip of his sketch. The lip gave a sensual curve as his drawing all but came to life. The youngest Gilbert felt his heart flutter as the eyes took shape.

Jeremy allowed his tongue to brush over his lips, moistening them as he continued to draw. Swallowing thickly, he set down his pencil and picked up an eraser to add the finishing touches, when a voice, from just above his ear said, "What're you doing?"

Jeremy jolted; his sketchpad went flying as he gasped. The words were expelled with a tone that was as cold as the air that tickled the back of his neck. Jeremy whirled in time to see a pale, long fingered hand catch his sketchpad.

Damon Salvatore turned and seated himself at the edge of the teenager's bed, a black brow elevated. The vampire glanced at the boy and then turned to the sketchpad before glancing at the boy once more, drawling, "I asked, 'what… are… you... _doing?_'"

The words were emitted with exaggerated patience. "Nothing," Jeremy spat, his heart racing. If Damon saw his sketches… his train of thought derailed when the vampire stood in one fluid motion, dark amusement etched into his aristocratic features.

"That so? Huh." He brandished the sketchbook in front of the teenager's face before yanking it back when Jeremy tried to grab for it. "Then I suppose you won't mind me looking through your sketches." Damon finished, a smirk sweeping across his lips.

"Go ahead," Jeremy replied, sounding braver than he felt. "I have _nothing_ to hide." Damon gave a noncommittal shrug before flipping through the pad, his brows shooting towards his hairline as he went pale. (Which is saying something.)

He gaped at the numerous sketches of him. They were surprisingly good. Photorealistic. "Mmm…. Mm-mm." Damon hummed, shaking his head as he ripped the pictures from the sketchbook.

Jeremy made an inarticulate sound of protest as the vampire folded the pages neatly before slipping them into his back pocket. The teenager moved forward before halting as Damon held up his hand, saying in low dangerous tones, "Don't even _think_ of going back there for those sketches."

The boy stammered before relenting, shaking his head. Damon sighed, sitting on the bed before saying awkwardly, "I think it's about time we had a talk." Jeremy stared at the vampire, deadpan. "Really?" The boy said dully. "Sit." The vampire demanded, pointing to the chair.

Jeremy threw his head back, blinking up at the ceiling before making a show of sitting in his desk chair, leaning towards Damon with his elbows on his knees as he gazed at the vampire with a look of exaggerated concern. "Okay, let's talk." The teenager nodded.

Damon rolled his eyes before saying, "Look, Jeremy. You're a teenager. And you're going through… changes. Hormonally. –" Jeremy shot from his seat, shouting, "_Whoa! _No! I am _not_ having this talk with _you! _You think that just because you're banging my sister that you can come in here and –"

The boy made an audible sound of disgust before turning away. "That's not – _damn it._" The vampire sputtered, cursing before snapping, "Jeremy, listen to me, damn it!" Jeremy expelled a long, low sigh before turning to face the vampire again. "_What?_" He snapped.

"You're confused." The vampire said slowly as he stood. "Gee, I wonder why." Jeremy interjected. "About your sexuality. I mean, I get it. Your first few relationships – with girls – sucked. I mean, the first two died. And the other broke up with you." Damon finished, looking at the boy, expressionlessly.

"You're getting a little too personal, here." Jeremy said uneasily. "It's something every teenager goes through." Damon said with a casual shrug. "Yeah, right." Jeremy snorted. "I did," Damon said, arching a brow. "You… did?" Jeremy gawked at the vampire.

"I did." Damon nodded once. "It's normal. And natural." "It is?" Jeremy asked blankly. "It is." Damon said with a lopsided smirk. "But I'm done being your model." He stepped forward, standing mere centimeters from Jeremy.

"Now, _stop_ drawing pictures of me." Damon breathed, staring into Jeremy's eyes. Jeremy swallowed thickly, glancing down at Damon's lips before raising his eyes to meet Damon's. Jeremy breathed out shallowly, gazing into Damon's cerulean optics before the vampire flickered across the room.

"So," Jeremy said awkwardly, "You were confused about – I mean, you were in the same situation too?" Damon rolled his shoulder in a slight shrug, flashing the boy a dazzling smile before he said, "I was. But it didn't take me long to figure out that I'm as straight as this doorframe."

The vampire slapped his hand against the faux-wooden frame, resulting in a hollow _thump._ Damon winked at Jeremy, uttering a low chuckle before he turned and vanished. Jeremy lowered his eyes, feeling his cheeks flush as he thought about Damon's parting words. _I wonder what he meant…_ Jeremy thought, dazed.

**The End**


End file.
